Deep
by MonochromeOtter
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HOLD (STILL OPEN FOR SUBMISSIONS) What if more students were interested in the Iwatobi Swim Club? What about other clubs in the school? How is school life like at Sametsuka? The world is big and there is much to learn about it. The life of high school students is never a simple one... no matter if the student is arrogant and popular or meek and hardly noticed...


This is an OC Submission Story. If you're interested _**PLEASE PM YOUR OC!** _

I want all types of characters... I'll be starting the story soon but don't worry I'm still open to accepting OC's... though I've got quiet the bundle now I am willing to work the challenge of a lot of characters!

So far I have been given a lot of Iwatobi second years and there is a high chance that I won't accept your character, also the swim club is a male club... so I'm really reluctant accepting female members (but I can work it in somehow...) if I get five-four females all wanting to be in the swim club I will make a girl's club (but they'll probably have joint practices).

Anyway I really looking for Sametsuka characters (it's on all boy's school so that's the only one you have to worry about gender but if you do want a disguised character...i'll think about putting her in but in order to do this her form will have to be detailed and her reason for cross dressing and hiding her identity will have to be a really good one)

Also students from a variety of clubs!

I'm probably going to pick five to six oc's but I might choose more...

Form:

Name:  
Nickname(s):  
Gender:  
Age:  
School/Year/Class:  
Club:  
Personality: (Details help)  
Appearance:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Body Type (Slim, Lean, etc):  
Background: (Again details help, especially for character developments)  
Love Interests/Sexual Orientation:  
Animal: (what animal represents them? land or sea doesn't matter)  
Extra:

**You may send me two characters (if you want)!**

Example/My Character

**Name:** Tsukahara Shizuka

**Nickname(s):** Shizu-chan, Shi-Shi, Zuka, Shi-chan

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17

**School/Year-Class:** Iwatobi High, 2-3

**Club:** Swim Club

**Personality:** His personality seems to be similar to Haru, but Shizuka is much more blunt and an upfront kind of person. He is also quite the tsundere. He hates showing emotions and often gets embarrassed when he does. When he says something rude he'll worry and regret his words but he won't apologize for them unless he gets the chance to and even then it won't seem like much of an apology. He has a nervous habit of grabbing his shirt collar (if he isn't wearing a shirt he'll usually just clutch a fist near his chest). He doesn't do well in crowds and tends to avoid them if he can (he tends to visit places on days/times he knows it won't be busy). He isn't a team player mainly because he isn't sure how to interact with others and he figures he could do better on his own. Shizuka is the type to unintentionally take over a project (say like in a group project for class) if he thinks things aren't going to be done right.

**Appearance:** Wearing certain clothes Shizuka looks slim-lean as his muscular build isn't noticeable unless he's shirtless. From behind or at a quick glance it's common for him to be mistaken as a female. He has long white hair (longer than Gou's) that he usually keeps up in a high ponytail. He has beige-tan skin, charcoal black eyes, and is fairly beautiful. He often wears formal-casual clothes like nice jeans-slacks, cardigans, sweaters, dress shirts, etc. He rarely ever wears t-shirts and anything that could get him mistaken as a girl.

**Height:** 165 cm (5'5")

**Weight:** 62 kg (136 lbs.)

**Body Type:** Lean-Muscular

**Background:** Shizuka grew up almost like an only child due to the age large difference between him and his sister. Once his talent for swimming was discovered his parents always had high expectations of him even going as far as to hire high-end professional trainers from a young age. He's an extraordinary swimmer and especially good at long distances. His favorite swim-style is the sidestroke but he does best in freestyle and breaststroke. He's got several gold medals from individual competitions. Despite his talent for competitive swimming Shizuka's dream is to work at an aquarium or at a zoo as an aquatic specialist and trainer (though he'll never admit it openly). Before his parents separated he was Rei's neighbor and close friend. They've stayed in touch by email but it's not common knowledge that they're attending the same school. During his first year at Iwatobi Shizuka moved in with his grandfather (who lives in the same neighborhood as Makoto & Haru) but recently he has been hospitalized.

**Love Interests:** Tachibana Makoto

**Animal:** Beluga Whale

**Extra:** On days off it's likely to find him at the aquarium, zoo (around aquatic life), or the beach. He also has a secret blog that consists of aquatic life and he mainly uses his desktop for school and, of course, looking up the aqua life.

**I look forward to seeing your characters!**

Also I'm sorry if I don't accept your character, the reason i might not accept it if I have characters with similar personalities, if there isn't much detail and I can't connect to your character (like I can't write without feeling like i'm way off course), or I'm just not feeling it (sorry)

_**Accepted:**_

Iwatobi High School

Tsukahara Shizuka (Male) Year 2 Class 3, Swim Club, Beluga Whale

Nonomura Yuzuru (Female) Year 3 Class 1, Student Council President, Panther

Yamamoto Ryuuto (Female) Year 2 Class 4, Band & Archery (Kyudo) Club, Piranha (DemonGirlMe)

Natsume Hibiki (Male) Year 2 Class 2, Art Club, Otter (Soul-Madness)

Okiku Kazue (Male) Year 2 Class 2, Health Committee, Jellyfish (Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko)

Miketsu Sachi (Male), 2-1, Kendo Club, Swan (Do You Really Know Me)

Sametsuka Academy

Saeki Atasuke (Male) Year 3 Class 3, Baseball Club Captain, Hummingbird,

Yamamoto Aiko (Male) Year 3 Class 4, Swim & Band, Angelfish (DemonGirlMe)

Akiyuki Ren (Male) Year 1 Class 1, Swim & Archery, Manta Ray (Shiroikage)

Amori Kanna (Male) Year 1 Class 2, Culinary/Cooking Club, Rabbit

I'm really excited to start this so please send me your OC!

I kind of organized a bit, because it was really bothering me (so it's all updated)


End file.
